


Her Secret Mask

by cherrymiint



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hinata as the MC, M/M, Naruto retelling, follows Naruto storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymiint/pseuds/cherrymiint
Summary: She was forced to hide everything.Hinata's secret mask was her protection when she was young. But, she's no longer a child. It's time for her to take her mask off.Because, as of now, she is a kunoichi.Will taking her mask off reveal more than just her strengths?
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

Her life was so much more than what it seemed.

When Hinata was young, she didn't need protection. She was free to do whatever, as long as she stayed within the Hyuga's rules. She trained willingly, and you could see her potential right from the beginning. You could see it clearly from the moment she held her first kunai, from the moment she activated her Byakugan for the first time.

She knew her strengths and her weaknesses. She knew what she was capable of and she knew that, as the heiress of her clan, she had to live up to every one of the Hyuga's expectations.

But, when she was almost successfully abducted from her home due to her power as a Hyuga, she truly realised what her bloodline meant. Her surname meant that if she was this strong as a child, she was in constant danger. If the other villages knew of her strength, they could try something again. 

Even if she was strong, Hinata would not be able to overpower those who came after her. That much, to her, was clear. But not to the Hyuga Clan. They wouldn't understand. They would continue as they were before.

For her own protection, she hid her strength. Using the abduction as an excuse, she faked mental trauma. Hinata pretended to gradually lose all of her strength, mental capability and motivation. She carefully constructed a barrier, hiding every ounce of courage, pride, intelligence. And, so, the mask was formed.

She lost all respect from the Hyuga household and her grades dropped in the academy. However, she knew it was what had to be done. And, it's not like she would have to wear the mask forever. Once she was a ninja, she didn't have to hide it anymore. Once she was a ninja, she could learn how to properly protect herself in ways that she could not on her own. 

That day was tomorrow. Graduation day. The day that she could pass the test and become a full-fledged Kunoichi.

Hinata's secret mask will not be a secret for much longer.


	2. Graduation

The kunai Hinata threw hit the target dead on, the tip of its blade now resting within the hard wood. She was sweating, but she refused to pant. Instead, she raised her arms so her hands rested on her head, opening her lungs. Breathe in through the nose, breathe out through the mouth.

Her stamina was still quite low, she determined. 

The sun's coming up, she thought as she looked to the brightening sky. In the east, the first rays of sun were peaking over the mountains, with the light stretching out to try and touch everything it could. 

The dew-covered ground squelched underneath her already sodden sandals as she trudged to the wooden posts to collect the kunai she had thrown. All three of them hit the middle of the targets. It was perfect practice for the graduation exam. She flicked them, spinning them once on her two forefingers before sliding them into her weapons pouch in one smooth motion.

Hinata abandoned the empty training grounds. The Hyuga Compound would wake soon. 

_______________________________

A knock came at the door of her bedroom. Hinata braced herself before stuttering out a 'come in'.

She wasn't nervous. She was merely bracing herself for the stutter - she hated pretending to not have any willpower or strength just as much as the Hyuga hated her for not seeing it within her.

However, the Hyuga that came in was different.

"Are you decent?" Hanabi Hyuga hissed at her, walking in obnoxiously with her hands covering her eyes. Hinata pushed Hanabi's hand off her face.

"Yes, imoutosan, I wouldn't have let you in otherwise. Don't you have training with otousan in a few minutes?"

She huffed, like a child. "Oh, whatever," she folded her arms in front of her, "So, are you ready? For your exam thing-o?" Hinata nodded, bending forwards a bit so she was eye level with her baby sister.

"Please remember not to..." she started, but Hanabi cut her off easily. Hinata was whispering so no one could listen in on their conversation, but Hanabi did nothing to hide her voice.

"I know!"

Hanabi Hyuga was one of the only people who knew about Hinata, and one of the few that Hinata could ever confide in. However, Hinata was the only person that could reveal what she was capable of. Hanabi had to remember to not tell anyone, even though Hinata would become a kunoichi soon.

She let herself smile a bit, but the moment was cut short when Hanabi pulled on Hinata's bangs that framed the sides of her face.

"Will you ever grow your hair out?" she moaned, "It would look so much better long!" She emphasised the word 'so'. Hinata sighed.

"You know what my hair symbolises to the Hyuga Clan, Hanabi. I cannot grow it out until otousan permits it."

"Which will be soon." Hanabi winked before backing out of the room and gently shutting the door behind her. 

Hinata touched her short hair, allowing herself a moment to realise that it would indeed be soon, before pulling her beige sweater over her head and grabbing her bag. She had spent so long pretending to be someone she's not, pretending that she was a laughing stock, pretending that she was a nobody. 

Today, however, she had nothing to hide.

And she was happy.

________________________________

Hinata watched with zero interest as two of her classmates, Sakura and Ino, tried to barge through the door. She ignored them when they fought over who got to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha - the last Uchiha boy that every girl in the class, but her, fancied.

Shikamaru Nara, who was sitting next to her, was eyeing her. She gave him a quick look and his eyes flicked back to his fingers, which were in some sort of hand sign. Hinata was always wary of him - she felt as though whenever he looked at her, he saw straight through her and her facade.

Gasps echoed around the room. Everyone's attention was drawn towards two boys - Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki. A laugh tried to bubble up Hinata's throat when she saw it as well. Naruto and Sasuke were kissing. They immediately broke apart, coughing and gagging, yelling at each other. 

They were cut off by the sound of the door sliding open, quickly followed by the footsteps of Iruka walking into the room.

"Take your seat," he aimed his sentence straight at Naruto, who was still flailing around on the floor, "Graduation day is upon us, as I'm sure you all know. This is the day that determines your status as ninja! If you fail, you must come back to the academy and restart this year, so this is not your only chance.

"The first exam will begin now. What I am giving you is a written test. To pass, you need at least sixty percent. You may start as soon as you are given the paper."

"You seem excited."

Hinata turned to the male next to her.

"I am. Sixty percent is quite easy to obtain," Hinata murmured to Shikamaru, who was being handed the exam, "Good luck to you."

"And, you."

She lifted her pencil off the desk, turning it around in her fingers once as she assessed the paper in front of her. The questions got increasingly harder, with six questions in total. Hinata stretched out her thumb, using it to crack her forefinger before readjusting her grip on the pencil.

She filled out the questions, realising that for once Shikamaru was not simply resting his head on the desk sleeping - he was furiously writing answers as she was.

Hinata held a great amount of respect for Shikamaru, due to his name; Nara. The leaders of the Nara clan were his parents whom Hinata respected the most. When she had begun to pretend to lose her abilities after she was abducted, the Hyuga took her to Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino.

She was a kind woman who worked as a psychologist. Upon seeing the anxious Hinata and having her answer some questions, she quickly deduced that she was lying. But, instead of showing it, she asked Hiashi to leave the room before proceeding. She knew that Hiashi was the source of her anxiety merely by body language.

Shikamaru's parents knew, but swore to secrecy. Even keeping the secret from their own son. But, Shikamaru was smart.

He would be the first person to find out in years, and she knew it.

Hinata and Shikamaru stood from their desk in unison, the chairs screeching on the hardwood floor. Their eye contact never wavering, they both made their way to their sensei's desk.

Everyone's surprised eyes were focused on the two as they set down their exams.

The lazy boy and the loser girl were making a comeback.

_______________________________

Somehow, Naruto hadn't managed to hurt anyone or anything but Iruka's pride after his shuriken test. The chunin had only just managed to escape a shuriken to the head after Naruto's throw, but the girlish scream that he produced as he threw his clipboard over his face as a source of protection will not be forgotten by anyone present to witness it.

"Do you think he'll pass?" Hinata had spoken quietly to Shikamaru, who was standing near her. She had gotten a perfect score, as had Shikamaru.

"I don't believe so. But, Naruto is unpredictable."

Hinata couldn't disagree.

_______________________________

The second the other student's foot touched the floor outside the room, it was Hinata's turn. 

Sakura's un-trusting eyes were focused well and truly on her as she opened the door of the room that held the third exam, wearing the headband on her head to signify that she had passed.

Hinata moved forwards as Sakura did. They passed each other, their eyes locking together. Time seemed to stand still as Sakura spoke. 

"You're different."

Hinata, however, didn't speak. Didn't reply. Instead, she smiled and kept walking.

And, without a care, shut the door of the room of the third exam behind her.

"Clone Jutsu!" She shouted, raising her handsign so it was at her eye level after Iruka prompted her to do so.

Hinata let herself grin in relief. Her clones mirrored the action perfectly, each of them throwing out a thumbs-up to show Hinata had perfect control.

Iruka and Mizuki, the other teacher who assessed the graduation exams, scribbled down notes and talked in hushed whispers.

Hinata's heart leapt as Iruka smiled, "You have successfully passed the Graduation Test, with a near perfect score. You may collect your head protector. Congratulations, Hinata Hyuga."

"Thank you, sensei!" Hinata bowed deeply before almost jogging over to the headbands. Tying it around her neck, she beamed.

As the cloth and the metal, engraved with the symbol of Konoha, rested around her neck, she officially had nothing to hide.

_____________________________

The hardness of the bench was evident on her back, but as she kicked her feet up in the air, holding up the shining head band over her face, she didn't care. Sitting atop the academy roof, she wasn't willing to return home just yet.

This was her moment. Hiashi, nor the Hyuga, would not take it from her.

"I thought I'd find you here. Mind moving your feet?"

"Shikamaru." Hinata greeted, swinging her feet over and pulling herself up.

He sighed, "OK, tell me. How long?"

"Too long. I'd say around seven years." She answered truthfully, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Why?" he rested his elbows on his knees, staring up at the clouds, "Why hide yourself like that?"

"Protection - maybe you should ask your parents."

"I knew they knew." Shikamaru said, frustrated.

"They were the first to know, actually. They got me to tell my sister too, so I could have someone to confide in. They helped me a lot, and I have a lot of respect for them."

Shikamaru didn't answer. They sat in silence, watching the clouds drift by. 

"I should be going," Hinata stood, looking back at the male, "I need to tell my sister."

"Wait," he stood with her, "Come for dinner at mine. My parents invited you, not that I knew why until now."

Hinata laughed, the breeze shifting her short hair, "Will do!" She said brightly as she made her way to the edge of the roof.

"See you then, kunoichi." 

"See you then." Hinata confirmed, her heart skipping a beat as he labelled her 'kunoichi'.

She turned, throwing her hand out in farewell. 

Then, she was gone.


	3. Formation

"Are you done yet?" Shikamaru was panting heavily, watching Hinata from the ground above. Rays of sunlight were shining over his head, threatening to blind her. Hinata lowered her arms, feeling her chakra flow return to normal. 

"What's the time?" She questioned.

Shikamaru looked to the sky, studying the suns position. 

"By my estimate, around six thirty in the morning," his gaze moved back to her, "we should be going."

"Right," she grunted. She leapt up to Shikamaru, the soil near the edge crumbling and falling. As she crouched on the edge, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. 

The crater that she had created had proven the effectiveness of her new technique that they had developed together. They walked out of the training grounds in silence, mentally readying themselves for today; the last day they would step foot into the academy as students. 

They'd trained all week. Shikamaru on his physical strength and sparring, Hinata on her chakra control and stamina. She'd spent most of the week at his home after being welcomed by his family. 

Hinata almost flinched when she felt his arm on her shoulder, too lost in her own thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings. 

"See you at the academy, Hina." 

"Goodbye, Shikamaru-kun!"  
_______________________________

She kicked her feet, swinging them under her desk in anticipation for what was happening in the next few minutes. Hinata was anxiously watching Iruka look through paperwork, which she knew was covered in who was going into what teams. 

She knew she would not be in a team with Shikamaru, as the Ino-Shika-Cho team had to live on. And, while disappointed, Hinata knew that it was what Shikamaru was trained for since he was a child. Moves and jutsu's that would ultimately be apart of combination moves used by the trio was the training he was raised with. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. 

Their team was set from the moment they were born. I wish my team was as obvious as his, Hinata thought. It would be such a relief. 

Her knees danced, bouncing in a rhythm she had created in her head as her fingers drummed the table along with it. Hinata wasn't accustomed to showing what she was capable of in front of an audience. Not yet. 

A spot of yellow pulled her away from her thoughts. The Uzumaki boy, whose hair was brighter than the sun, was bouncing in his seat almost as much as she was. He was the one. 

Naruto had always had a place in Hinata's heart. It was something she could never admit to herself, as Hinata had believed that she could only associate herself with certain people. But she was forever grateful to him for a reason he could not know. 

He was the reason that her cover had not been blown before, that her mask had not been torn off. 

But not for the reason most might think. Hinata could still remember the rage within her against those people. Could still clearly remember the blue flame that flickered around her fingers. 

She could not explain the incident. The 'bullies' who had come after her were at least four years older. To keep her cover hidden, she couldn't do anything to protect herself. There was anger flaring inside of her. When she raised her fist to strike, she saw the flame. 

A boys voice had stopped her, somehow extinguishing the blue flame. 

And then, darkness. 

When she woke, that shock of blonde hair was the first thing she saw. He had saved her from doing something that she'd regret. Hinata could not begin to comprehend what would've happened if he had not come – she wasn't sure what happened in the first place.

But, Naruto Uzumaki had saved her, and she had admired him ever since. 

"Alright class, the paperwork for your new teams has been completed!" Iruka stood from his desk, "I will now read out the teams."

Hinata's knees stopped dead, her fingers still. She watched Iruka's lips with wrapt attention as he read out names. 

Team after team after team was read out. 

"Team Seven – Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Iruka paused so Naruto could do a victory scream, "and Sasuke Uchiha!" And paused again so Sakura could do a victory scream. 

Hinata frowned. So, he likes Sakura, she realised, almost miserably. 

"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake," Iruka stopped before continuing to the next team, "Team Eight – Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame!" 

Her heart leapt as she heard her name. Hinata eagerly scanned the room for her teammates, quickly recognising Kiba, who wore a puppy on his head that clearly signified his clan. The Inuzuka Clan uses ninken in combat and are easily recognised by the red markings tattooed onto their cheeks. 

Shino Aburame was the boy who didn't associate himself with anyone but his clan. His clan used bugs in combat and were very defensive of their insects. 

After reading out Shikamaru's team, Iruka dismissed everyone for lunch. Hinata waved goodbye to Shikamaru, who was talking to Choji. The two had been friends since they were little. 

Hinata was greeted by fresh air as she walked outside of the building, but the good moment was cut short as she saw Sakura asking Sasuke to lunch. And, in turn, getting shot down. It was common knowledge that Sakura was 'in love' with the last Uchiha, and every girl who went after Sasuke got shot down. 

Even so, Hinata felt bad. Sakura didn't bother to watch Sasuke walk away from her, instead opting to stare at her feet. After hearing some girls snicker at her, Hinata walked over. 

"Hey, you okay?" Hinata asked politely. Sakura looked shocked, apparently still not accustomed to her speaking in general. 

"Uh-huh," her voice wasn't above a whisper as her gaze turned back to the ground, "just fine."

"Can I please ask you something?" As she spoke, Sakura was apparently still baffled at Hinata's lack of usual stutter. 

"Erm, sure, Hinata." Sakura's voice cracked as she said Hinata's name, as if she wasn't sure it was her.

"Why do you love Sasuke-kun?"

She hesitated, reluctant to answer. Her eyes glazed, but Hinata smiled. She knew that Sakura couldn't give an answer. When she looked down at her feet, Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I know you love him, but is it true love? Or do you love him because he's cool and popular?" 

Before Sakura could retort, Hinata spoke, "I know you care for him, but maybe don't be so full on around him so he can see who you really are."

Sakura's lips moved for a while until she spluttered out, "Are you really Hinata?" 

"Yes," Hinata's smile grew. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. 

"You're acting strange..."

"No, just normal. Anyways, want to go eat together?"

_______________________________

"Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka? Come with me!" A woman with dark, wavy hair and piercing red eyes. Kurenai Yuhi was a ninja who only recently rose to the rank of Jonin. Team Eight was set to be her first team.

Sakura, who was seated beside Hinata, slightly grabbed her wrist. 

"Good luck," she said softly. 

"You too, Sakura-chan!" 

The sun bore down on them as they walked to a training ground. It was unmistakably the one Hinata trained in this morning – Training Ground 31 – due to the large crater-like hole in the middle of the field. 

Kurenai was only phased by the hole for a moment before turning back to face the group. 

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

She watched as her students face morphed into confusion. Kurenai wasn't about scaring her students. Even while she knew that if they didn't pass the test that she set out for them, they'd be sent back to the academy. 

They didn't need to know that, however. 

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, and I've only recently made Jonin. I love takowasa and I want to fight somebody to prove I'm better than them," she winked, "and my dream is to be the greatest genjutsu user. Now, your turn."

"Who do you want to fight sensei?!" Kiba shouted, eyes wide in interest. 

"Ah, lovely! A volunteer to go first." Kurenai smiled as Kiba's face dropped, knowing she had avoided the question wonderfully. 

"Wait, that's not what I..." 

"Come on! We're all waiting." He almost snarled at her before Hinata and Shino shot him a look to just continue.

"Fine. My name is Kiba and I am from the Inuzuka clan. I love training ninken and exercising. And this," he unzipped his jacket, revealing a white tuft of hair, "is Akamaru!"

"Nice to meet you," Kurenai said warmly, "why don't you go next, Shino?"

"I am Shino Aburame. I hate it when people show disrespect to bugs just because they are smaller. It is inhumane. My dream is... I don't have a dream." He pushed up his sunglasses and stood in silence once more.

"Excellent. And you, Hinata?"


	4. Sensei

"Excellent. And you, Hinata?"

Hinata's mind went blank. Would she lie?

She glanced around. Kiba shot her a thumbs up, Shino just nodded. When she looked at Kurenai, the warmth in her eyes were the first thing Hinata saw. She reminds me of, she paused painfully, mother.

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. 

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I love training and I hate those who pretend to be someone else. I'm not sure what my dream is yet, but one of my goals is to become an excellent kunoichi who is well known throughout the land, and protect those close to me." 

Hinata's eyes snapped open. She and Kurenai locked eye contact, and Hinata knew that this was not what she was expecting. The report she was given wouldn't have foretold this. 

"Right then," she finally said, "let's get started."

Kurenai stepped back. Hinata's knee hit the dirt as she began forming hand signs. Crouched, Hinata spoke. 

"What are you doing?!"

"Your first test begins now, little ones." Kurenai vanished, leaving no trace. Not even a footprint in the dirt. 

Akamaru had managed to wrestle his way out of Kiba's jacket and was now growling next to Hinata, his fur bristled. Shino's bugs were swarming around in the sleeves of his large jacket. Hinata activated her Byakugan, her veins now bulging in her temples. 

"Look around at your teammates. What are you?"

"Scared!" Kiba shouted. 

"No," Hinata could almost hear the sigh through Kurenai's words, "what type of unit are you?"

"A sensory unit!" Shino and Hinata shouted at once. Kiba looked dumbfounded. 

"I would've gotten it if you had said that first..." he grumbled.

"No you wouldn't have. Why? Because Hinata and I are more academically smart than you are." Shino said in a monotone voice. 

"Stop it, both of you," Kurenai cut in, "your task is to find me, and land a blow on me. You won't like it if you fail. You have two hours."

"Wait, what?" Hinata called out.

You won't like it if you fail. Those words rang in Hinata's brain, echoing around like Kurenai had yelled it into a canyon. Hinata looked at her teammates, who were as confused as she was. 

"We have two hours. We are a sensory unit. She is a genjutsu user." She listed out. 

"We need to sense where she is first," Shino stated, "wait, where's Kiba?"

"What?" Hinata asked, looking around, "he was right..." 

Wind whistled throughout the area, rustling the leaves of trees and picking up Hinata's hair. She saw her hair start to lengthen, beginning to stretch around her neck like a snake curling around its victim...

The illusion vanished. Hinata gasped and then snarled - Kurenai was toying with them. 

"That was sensei. A warning." Hinata deduced. 

"We need to find Kiba," Shino sighed. She agreed immediately, never having felt the affects of Genjutsu before. It was unsettling. They set off into the bushes at a run, using Hinata's Byakugan as a guide. 

"Shino-kun, send your bugs out to try and detect Kurenai-sensei," Hinata ordered, "Kiba is up ahead."

"Right!" Shino raised his arms, letting what seemed like millions of insects out of his sleeves. Hinata watched in mesmerised disgust, impressed at how many bugs his body could retain. 

Hinata threw out an arm, and they both came to a halt. 

"Kiba-kun, if you're in this squad we have to work together!"

"What is up with you?" Kiba pointed a finger at her, "aren't you meant to be shy?"

Before Hinata could answer, something grabbed her from behind. Being bound by the waist, she was smashed against a tree trunk. Kurenai's upper half appeared from above her, attached to the tree and armed with a kunai. 

"Kurenai-sensei!" Shino and Kiba shouted at once. Kiba through a kunai towards her, but it went straight through Kurenai's figure and pierced the tree.

"It's a genjutsu!" Hinata yelled, struggling against the branches grip, "you can't touch her!"

She clenched her eyes shut, focusing only on herself, blocking out any outside noise. Kurenai wasn't showing her images or inducing pain, like she would against an enemy. Instead, she was sending ripples of what felt like electricity up and down Hinata's body. Her vision was stained red.

This isn't happening, she thought fiercely, it's all in your head. Nothing is happening to you. You need to get out of this now. Escape. Escape. Escape!

Hinata fell forwards, released from the grips of Kurenai's genjutsu. 

"Impressive," while she couldn't be seen, Kurenai's voice flooded the area, "to stop your flow of chakra completely; that's Chunin level."

Hinata didn't respond. She was panting, trying to regain her normal breathing. Kiba helped her, pulling her up by her elbow. Reactivating her Byakugan, she got into her battle stance.

"Shino-kun, can you use your bugs to scan the area within a thirty-metre radius?" she asked quietly, "and Kiba-kun use Akamaru to try and sniff her out."

"Can't you use your Byakugan?" Kiba questioned.

"She's using clones," Hinata whispered back.

"I found her. She's approximately twenty-four metres at two o'clock." Shino muttered.

"Are you sure it's her?" Hinata asked.

"Positive. My bugs can distinguish between fakes."

Hinata sighed with relief. It had been an hour. Half their time was gone, but they've found her.

"Hinata, what's the plan?" Kiba asked. Hinata started; she'd never been asked that question in her life. Hesitating only for a moment, she spoke.

"You take the front. Distract her. Shino-kun, take the back with your insects so she can't escape. I'll see if I can land a blow on her, so we pass. Is that okay?" She finished lamely, unaccustomed to a leadership role.

"Let's do it!" Kiba raised his fist into the air. Hinata smiled with relief.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba shouted, flying into the clearing where Kurenai was waiting. Spinning so fast that the eye is unable to follow it, he smashed into the ground in front of her feet.

"Not quite," Kurenai attempted to dodge, but was instantly encased by beetles. "Ah, I see. Smart move."

Hinata was waiting, contemplating when to strike. Kurenai was encased by beetles and was clearly not going to move. But, whether it was because of Shino's bugs or by her own choice was unclear. 

Hinata's reflexes made her move instantly after seeing Kurenai move her hands together. 

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata shouted, rushing forwards. The beetles parted enough to allow her entrance. "Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms!"

Kurenai continued to dodge but faltered when she saw Hinata's smirk. Hinata knew Kurenai had realised when her eyes widened

"Thirty-two palms!" Hinata finished, sending Kurenai stumbling back, landing on the ground. 

Kurenai looked up at her, cocking her head to the side. 

"How many did you hit?" She asked.

"Three chakra points, I think." Hinata was scratching her head. The beetles receded and Kiba and Shino rushed over to stand by her.

"Do we win?!" Kiba shouted, excited. Kurenai just smiled.

"You all performed excellently. Great use of skills and teamwork," she congratulated them, "you are dismissed. Hinata, may I please speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked as the boys walked away.

"Hinata, your skills listed on your records and now in real life are completely different. More like polar opposites. Would you care to explain it?" Kurenai asked kindly.

Hinata paused, running over what she would say in her head, before realising that she had no idea what to say. The only thing she could think of was a simple statement.

"I've been keeping a secret."

"Hinata, I am your sensei. And I will be for a long time now. You can trust me." Kurenai knelt so they were eye level and placed both hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Erm, I don't suppose you know that I was, erm, kidnapped as a child?" Hinata felt awkward. She felt like a fool for beginning it like that, but after all, that is how it began. She had never had to explain it to anyone but Yoshino Nara. And she had already guessed most of it. Kurenai knew nothing. "I was saved and returned last minute, but for my own protection I hid everything. If everyone thought I was useless, no one would come after me."

"I see," Kurenai frowned, thinking, "but you said your dream was to become well known throughout the land?"

"Yes. I vowed to myself that I could show who I am and how much I have trained when I had become a kunoichi. I will no longer hide myself."

"Hinata," Kurenai started, "I will do all that is in my power to help make that goal come true. And that is a promise."


End file.
